This Ones For The Girls
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: AU! Ever wonder why Kate and Abby are so close? Ever wonder why they acted like sisters? Those questions ever run though your mind? Well This Ones For The Girls is here to answer! Ziva's here too. JIBBS! T. may change. IN HOLD FOR A WHILE
1. This Ones For The Girls

This Ones For The Girls

Gibbs sat in his basement just staring at the boat. It had been just over six months since Shannon and Kelly died and he knew he needed a family. He called the local adoption agency to make a meeting with the head of adoption, Mr. Vega. He had gotten an appointment for the next day at 2 pm with Mr. Vega. The day seemed to go slow with out a case and knowing that he was going to go meet with a little boy a girl that could become his son or daughter tomorrow.

**Next Day**

Two o'clock came faster than Gibbs would have thought. He left about one-thirty to get there on time on of course he was fifteen minutes early. A man in his early thirties opened the door about five minutes prior to the meeting.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Gibbs?" The man said as he opened up the door.

"Yes. and you must be Mr. Vega?" Gibbs said as he replied to Vega's question.

"Yes I am Mr. Gibbs. So your looking to adopt a little boy or girl?" He asked.

"Yes. I am." He said as simply as he could.

"Well. We have plenty of kids of all ages and nationalities to choose from." Vega said smiling.

Vega and Gibbs walked towards a large room on the second floor. These were the kids who were ages three through six played during the day. When Vega opened the door all the kids stopped but three little girls in the corner who looked to be about three.

"Anyone these kids strike your fancy?" Vega asked. Gibbs hated how this Vega man talked as if these kids were simply toys on a rack at the store.

"Yes actually. Those three little girls over in the corner." He said smiling. "Do you mind if I go play with them? See how we interact." He asked.

"Go right ahead Mr. Gibbs." Vega said as he walked out of the room.

"Hello Girls. What are your names?" Gibbs asked as he sat down with the three little girls. It was the little girl who looked the youngest who spoke first.

"I'm Kate. This is Abby. and That is Ziva." The girl said speaking in full sentences. Which caught Gibbs of guard since this girl looked like she was at the youngest two. and in his mind two year old's should not be speaking in full sentences.

"Well hello there Kate Abby and Ziva. I'm Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs said introducing himself to the girls.

"I Ziva." The one little girl who looked like she was from Israel said.

"Ziva. It's I'm. not I. I'm Abby." The little girl with jet black hair said. Gibbs was once again caught of guard.

He smiled as Kate handed him a cup of 'tea'. He said thank you as he played with the girls.

"How old are you girls?" He asked. They looked about two or three. Kate was again the first to speak.

"I'm three." She said smiling as if she was proud of herself.

"I'm three also." Abby said having that same silly yet cute grin on her face as Kate.

"I is three." Ziva said with a thick Israeli accent the indicated that she learned to talk there.

Gibbs was surprised at how much Kate and Abby looked alike. Maybe they were twins or something? He thought. By the time he left it was about four o'clock. He had really developed a liking for Kate, Abby, and Ziva. He had deiced on another meeting with the girls before he made any life changing decisions.


	2. Home

**A/N I am HORRIBLE at making up court ideas so I just skipped it. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter BTW! Disclaimer: I know I forgot on the last chapter but just for the record I do not own NCIS. (Although if I did kate would still be alive and married to Tony!)**

Ch. 2

Home

Six months had passed since the original meeting of Gibbs, Kate, Abby, and Ziva. Six months since he had initially deiced to adopt the three girls. He couldn't bear to separate Kate and Abby because his thought were true. They were twins. And Ziva. Kate and Abby were really her only friends so he had decided to adopt her also. It was right now a 'foster parent' to the three girls. But all the paperwork had went through. So now it was just waiting for the court date next week.

**Next Week (after court date)**

The girls were officially his daughters. Three three year old's in the same house. He had took them out to pick out the colors for their rooms. Ziva had picked out a simple blue. Abby picked out this dark purple and Kate had picked a normal color. Hot Pink. He had asked Jenny to come over and help out with painting the rooms and what would be the Playroom. The playroom was going to be pink and purple.

Jenny took the girls out a few weeks later to pick out toys and bedspreads and just about anything else any little girl would need. The girls has seemed to take a liking to Jenny and started even calling her 'mom'. Gibbs figured it was good for the girls to have a motherly figure in their lives. Gibbs only had one dilemma: How was he going to tell everyone at NCIS about Ziva Kate and Abby?

Monday came sooner than he expected. He got up around four-thirty that morning at started to pick up the toys that the girls hadn't picked up the night before and he had been to lazy to pick up. The girls were up around six that morning and were all smiles and giggles. He made them eggs and toast and made himself a bowl of cereal. He made a mental note that he had to go grocery shopping soon.

**A/N sorry its soo short. I'll try and make chapter three better. :D I love y'all you know that? **


	3. Here I Go Agian

Chapter 3

Here I Go Again

This wasn't the first time Gibbs had to explain something *this* big to his co-workers. He had to explain him and Shannon getting married, him and Shannon having Kelly, and the Shannon and Kelly's death. But now he had to explain three little girls of who were coming in with him. He never liked the idea of putting Kelly in daycare and he didn't like the idea of putting Abby, Kate, and Ziva in daycare either. He was going to bring them into work until they were old enough to go to school which would be in two years.

"Hi Charles." Gibbs said as he walked into the building. Charles gave him a questioning look as he had Ziva balanced on one side of him, Kate holding his hand and Abby holding Kate's hand.

"Hello Gibbs." Charles said taken aback by the three girls.

"Charles I would like you to meet Ziva, Abby, and Kate." He said pointing to each girl.

"When you said you were looking into adopting a child I thought you meant just one Gibbs." Charles said.

"Well Abby and Kate are twins. and They are really Ziva's only friends so." He said explaining. "I better get going." Gibbs said as he walked past the security guard. He walked up to the front desk and got clearance badges for the girls.

He set Ziva down as she was getting heavy. He made a mental note to go get a stroller or two for the girls. "Hello Franks." He said as he walked past one of his good friend and co-worker Micheal Franks.

"Hello Gibbs." He said looking at the girls.

"Franks. These are my daughters. Ziva, Kate, and Abby." Gibbs said introducing the three girls.

"Gibbs. You said you were going to adopt one. *one.* not three." Franks said in reference to Gibbs' decision to adopt.

"Yes. Well Abby and Kate are twins. and I didn't want to separate them. And Ziva didn't have many friends other than Abby and Kate." He said making it as simple as he could.

"Oh Okay. Well I gotta go finish up a report so. I'll see you later." Franks said taken aback by the girls.

He headed up to Jenny's office. He wanted to say thank you for all her help with girls over the past few weeks. It was the longest two weeks of Gibbs life. He had never taken that much time off but he had wanted to make sure the girls were getting settled alright before he went back to work. They seemed to be making the change well. Old feelings for Jenny seemed to be coming back. The feelings he felt in the French Op for her.

"Knock Knock." Gibbs said as he walked in to her office with the girls.

"Mommy!" The girls exclaimed as they ran up to hug her. They had taken a liking to Jenny which Gibbs figured was okay for them.

"Hey Girls. Hey Gibbs." She said leaning down to hug the girls and looking up at Gibbs smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner Friday night?" Gibbs half asked half told her.

"Sure. I would love too." Jenny said picking up Abby. "You want the girls to hang out here with me today?" She asked.

"Okay. I'll pick you up about seven? and if you could. They seem to really like you." Gibbs said answering her question.

"Yeah. Seven sounds good." She said as Gibbs turned to leave.

"Thanks for all your help over the past few weeks." He said turning around. "Daddy loves you girls." He said as the girls ran up to him to hug him. Ziva seemed to not want to let go of his leg. Fifteen minutes later the girls were happily playing in Jenny's office and Gibbs was down talking to Ducky.


	4. Just A Kiss

**A/N This chapter doesn't have to much Kate, Abby, and Ziva in it. Its mainly revolved around Gibbs and Jenny's date. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I woke up this morning and checked my email I have 10 and like five was from FF. THANK YOU! Sorry if Gibbs and Jenny seem a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I know I'm horrible for not remembering. But I do not own NCIS (Although BEWARE I am assembling an army of people to take over NCIS and bring Kate back...lol)**

_**thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you ! 3 **_

Ch. 4

Just A Kiss

Gibbs had dropped the girls off at a neighbors house. She had said she would watch them for him which was nice. This was one of the first times Gibbs had gotten dressed up outside of work. He had made a promise to not drive like a maniac to himself. By the time he actually got out of the house and into the car it was about quarter to seven. He pulled up at Jenny's house about five minutes before he had to pick her up.

"Hey Jen." He said as she opened the door. He started to bite his lip as to fact she looked beautiful. "Wow. You look..Wow.." he trailed off.

"Hey Jethro. Thanks?" She said as she started to giggle. All those feelings from that French Op were coming back.

"Your Welcome." He said as he heard her beautiful laugh came out. It reminded him of the French Op.

They walked out to the car and he opened her door for her. She said a polite thank you and tried to keep the silly grin back. Gibbs went over to the driver seat and tried his best to look like he wanted her back. And he did. Bad.

They walked up to a very fancy french restaurant hand in hand. Former lovers about to become lovers once again. They laughed over good times and old times. They had a couple glasses of wine. They reminisced on what it was like when they first dated. They had spent too much time alone, too much time apart from each other.


	5. Don't grow up

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I love y'all! really. Life has been crazy and I have had a very fickle muse for this story. It will not be coming to an end yet but It may not be updated as much. Sorry. BTW This is eight years later...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (sadly enough) own NCIS and/or any of the video games that maybe mentioned. **

Chapter 5

Do you have to grow up?

Eight years later the girls were eleven and some very big changes had come. Jenny and Gibbs had gotten married, close friends had died, others came back. It was middle of July and the girls were on summer break. Abby had wandered off to Forensics, Kate had been sitting in Jenny's office drawing and Ziva had wander off to where the Weapons were kept when all three were called to Squad Room.

"Whats up dad?" The three said in unison as the walked up to their dad.

"Hey girls." He said pressing a kiss onto the top of each girls head. "There's a couple of boys downstairs who say they are your friends?" He said kinda suspicious. He wasn't one who just let his daughters go off with a few boys and he definitely like any dad did not want his little girls going off and growing up.

"OH YEAH! That's Tony, Tim, and Jimmy!" Abby said practically bouncing off the walls.

"Can we go hang out with them dad? Please?" Kate begged as she might as well have been on her knees.

"What about you Ziva, do you want to go hang out with these boys?" Jenny said as she came up behind her daughters and gave a look that said 'let them go.' to Gibbs.

"Yeah I guess. I could." Ziva said. She didn't particularity get along with the three but Kate and Ziva would have called her a party-popper if she didn't go.

**A/N So sorry updates have been random and not very often. School has gotten in the way. Sorry. Next chapter should be up by next thursday! anyways thank you Leftmyheartinparis for the reviews and the awesome encurargement for this! :D I greatly apprecate it! And I would also like to thank her or him for giving me the idea for the first paragraph. **


End file.
